


Days in the Sun

by Space_Girl44



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44
Summary: Oops, my hand slipped and I made another Satine fanfic. I love Obitine, but I feel like TCW doesn’t give us enough of Satine and Korkie. So I took matters into my own hands and wrote a cute little story about the two. Hope you all enjoy :)





	Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped and I made another Satine fanfic. I love Obitine, but I feel like TCW doesn’t give us enough of Satine and Korkie. So I took matters into my own hands and wrote a cute little story about the two. Hope you all enjoy :)

Summertime on Mandalore. It’s a beautiful time. The flowers are in bloom, the civilians are out and about, and there are more chances for Death Watch to wreak havoc.   
“Auntie, you’ve been sitting there for hours just staring at the fish.” Korkie exclaimed, plopping down on the couch next to me. I shook my head, breaking my trance.   
“I was just... thinking.” I told him, sighing.   
“You sure think a lot.” He remarked, smile tugging at his lips.   
“I have a lot to think about.”  
“Like what? The politics of fish?” He joked. I rolled my eyes.   
“Yes. Fish politics.” I said, wishing that was what I was thinking about. I looked down at Korkie. He’d taken over my job of staring moodily at the fish. I knew something was bothering him. I put my arm around his shoulders.  
“Korkie, what’s going on?”  
“If I tell you, you have to tell me what you were thinking about.” He replied. His eyes were serious. I wanted so badly to hold him in my arms and protect him, to forget about the galaxy for a while. It would be Korkie and I then. Just the two of us.   
“I promise.”  
Silence for a moment.   
“It feels like you’re never around anymore.”  
That was like a dagger through the heart. My eyes widened, brimming with tears. I didn’t mean to push him so far away. Now that I think about it, he’s right. I never seem to have time for him or even see him anymore. Our holocalls had been short and awkward. What have I done?   
“Oh, Korkie.” I whispered, hugging him tightly. He melted into my embrace.   
“I know you have a lot on your plate, Aunt Satine. But can you make some time for me, too?” He asked, holding my hand. My heart shattered. I’d do anything for him.   
“Yes. I promise. _Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it._ ” I said, kicking myself for not seeing Korkie’s pain sooner. Korkie looked satisfied with this, resting his head on my shoulder.   
“Now tell me what you’re thinking about.”   
_Haar’chak_. I forgot that he and I had made a deal.   
“Death Watch. Paperwork. Council of Neutral Systems. The Republic. The Jedi. The Senate.” I said. There wasn’t just one thing I was worried about. There was a freighter fleet full of worries.   
“That’s not very specific, but I get it.” Korkie said.   
“Sure you do, kiddo.”  
“I do! I’m not kidding!” He protested. I ruffled his hair.   
“I know.”  
“Since you don’t have anything today, can we go for a walk?”  
“Only a walk?”  
“What? Do you want to go on a trip to Naboo or something instead?”  
“I’d trade all the trips to Naboo or something for a walk with my nephew.” I said with a smile. He made a face.   
“You are so teasing me right now.”   
“You know I love you.”   
“I love you too. Now let’s go for a walk. It’s much more interesting than the fish.”   
“Don’t be mean to the fishies, Korkie!” I scolded playfully. He laughed.   
“I’m not being mean, Auntie.” He said.   
“You think I’m kidding.” I said, pulling on my boots. I’m glad I don't have to wear my full duchess regalia. It’s too hot for that right now. Korkie and I went outside and walked to the garden.   
“Are you excited for the next school year?” I asked.   
“A little bit. Maybe we’ll have another adventure.”  
“If that means that I have to be arrested again, then I hope not.” I teased.   
“Are you mad about that?”  
“Am I mad? No. I’m very proud of you, Korkie.” I said. I was very proud of him. He and his friends were incredibly brave. And smart. Thanks to Ahsoka, I’m not rotting in jail and neither are Korkie and his friends. Instead, Almec the traitor is.   
“Really?” Korkie said in disbelief.   
“Really. Did you think I’d be mad at you for rescuing me?”  
“Maybe...”  
“Now I am mad about you all putting yourself in danger for me. You aren’t to risk your neck to save me like that again, got it?”  
“Um, well...” Korkie trailed off, a tree suddenly interesting him.   
“I’ll take that as a maybe.” I said, not wanting to force him to say yes. That could come back to haunt me someday.   
“Can Lagos, Soniee, and Amis come over later?” Korkie asked, wanting to change the subject.   
“I guess so.” I said, small smile dancing on my lips.   
“Yes! Thanks, Auntie!”   
Even though I know nothing is going to turn out how we want it to be, I’m going to roll with it. At least, for now. If anything decides to hurt Korkie or his friends, it’ll wish it had never been born at all. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I wish I could freeze time so that I could stay in this moment forever. Sadly, time doesn’t work like that. I can only enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
